To Highschool, AWAY! REWRTTEN
by Limphidora
Summary: Veni is off to highschool at The World Academy (very boring name, ya got there) and nobody is going to make anything easy for him. Between being harassed by The Bad Touch Bitches and hiding from the police, Veni has got his work cut out of him. And he's only going to be there for a few months. Well, let the hell begin!


**To Highschool, AWAY!**

**Chapter One: The World Academy **

_**Guess who decided to rewrite another story? This author! I might leave the original one up if anyone wants me to. Now, let's answer reviews for the original To Highschool, AWAY! **_

_**Spamano4ever - Thank you for the praise, it makes me very happy to see someone liking my work! **_

_**Aabluedragon - Thanks for the praise and the advice on what to change, it help me out, a lot. I will make sure not to fruk up that much in this story!**_

_**Now, let's begin the story!**_

_Monday, August 3rd, 2013_

I dragged my massive suitcase down the sidewalk, I was in Washington, America. I've been to America once before and that was only on business, it was also in New York City. I think I'm in Seattle, judging by the giant pin thingy in the middle of the city, okay maybe it wasn't in the middle, but it was somewhere around there.

Sorry for my lack of manners, my name is Venicaino Vargas, but you may call be Double V. That was a joke, don't ever call me Double V, it annoys the hell out of me. What's your name, dear reader? Oh my, that name sucks, nah just kidding, it's a nice name. It's actually a bro of mine's name, who is this bro? Well it is you of course, it's a non-optional friendship, just letting you know.

Anywhore, I am looking for uh...The World Academy. That name sucks, I am sorry, but that is just horrible. I look down at my map that I had printed out this morning before I got on the plane and left Italy. Oh shit, I need to call Luciano, nah, he can take care of himself.

Suddenly, _Viva La Vida_ started blaring and I got stared at by random passerby. I turned a soft shade of pink and answered my IPhone, Luciano got it for me for our birthday while I knit him a fabulous pink scarf, he's such a wonderful fratello! I love him so much, but he kinda has anger issues, but that's okay.

"Hey"

"OH MY GOD FRATELLO, ARE YOU OKA-ahem, I mean, how was your flight?"

I smiled, I knew he cared. Luci always was overprotective of me and cared a great deal, but he just didn't want to show it, he wanted to be the tough guy.

"My flight was fine and don't worry Luci, I'll be home in a few months, okay?"

"Okay, I mis-I mean, I'll see you then, call me later"

"Okay, bye fratello"

"Bye fratello"

I miss my fratello too, I wish he could've come too, but one of us had to stay home and run the business. I'm not staying the whole year at this 'World Academy', I'm only staying a few months because I can't leave Luci for that long, he may do something stupid.

Okay, so The World Academy is on 3rd Avenue, I wonder where the hell that is. I look up at a street sign that says 2nd Ave. okay, so I'm really close. All I need is to look for a huge building that says The World Academy. Luci told me it was just one huge building, I double checked with the cunning use of Google Images and it is indeed one massive building.

I turn right, look down at my map and then look back up. I need to pick my jaw off the ground, yeah it dropped so low, it just fell off. Holy shit, this school is huge and yes it is true, it is one huge building. I'll be the first to say it, I'm going to get lost. I know I'll be looking for like, a bathroom or something and end up in the tennis courts.

I start walking toward and the first thing I notice is the huge iron gates that are open, but could always close, they are kinda scaring me. I literally walk through the gates, look over at the grassy area with other students playing games, and not thirty seconds after entering, land flat on my back with an American football laying next to me.

Frukfrukfruk. My stomach hurts, I can't really breathe, it feels like something is sitting on my chest. I blink, a blond kid with forest green eyes and shit, I think those are caterpillars are chilling on his face, wait...I think they are eyebrows.

"Oh my God Alfred! You hit this kid, apologize!"

I can hear Mr. Eyebrows yelling at whoever this Alfred guy, I want to know who the douchebag who hit me is, I'm gonna pop a cap in his ass. Oh shit, is that Alfred? This built blond guy with glasses, blue eyes, and a cowlick hairstyle, a really ugly hairstyle if ya ask me. That blond who, judging by how Mr. Eyebrows is yelling at him to apologize and help me up, is Alfred. Okay, I might not pop a cap in his ass, he looks like he could beat me to a pulp and judging by the damage the football did, he could.

"Hey, dude, why are you wearing sunglasses, the sun isn't even out"

Fruk this Alfred kid, he might've broke some of my ribs and all he does is comment on my sunglasses. I kinda wanted to rip them off and show him my eyes, but then I would be talked about like I was back in middle school. Damn, kids can really be cruel. Well, my eyes aren't exactly normal, they have all the colours of the rainbow in them and are in a swirl pattern. Sounds cool, right? Wrong, everyone just stares at me and talks about my eyes, it's never anything good either.

People usually think they are contacts and call me a fag because only gay people wear rainbows willingly. I hate them, I am gay, but that's not the point, if my eyes could've been brown then I would've been fine, but noooo, I had to get the 'gift' of multi colored eyes.

"I do what I want, now help me up!"

I probably shouldn't have snapped, by right now I was ready to kill a bitch. Both the blonds, the one who I think is British and the American one help me up, Mr. Eyebrows, the British one, is gently helping me while the American just yanks me up.

"Here, let's get you to the nurse's" Mr. Eyebrows says, putting my arm around his shoulders as to help me walk.

Okay, my ribs may hurt like hell and I might've been shot in my right shin three weeks ago when I fruked up my job, I didn't make sure the victim was unarmed, but I did not need to go to the nurse's. I rip my arm away from him and grab my suitcase, walking away.

"I don't need your help!"

I don't even hear what they say back and I really don't care. I've made it to the front door of the massive school. I swing it open, wincing at the sudden pain, did I mention when I fruked up three weeks ago, I was also shot in my left forearm.

As I finally manage to get myself and le douchebag suitcase into the school, I see these three guys just staring at me. One has silver hair and red eyes, damn I kinda want to whip out some water and just scream "BEGONE DEMON". The second one has brown hair and green eyes while the last one is blond with darker blue eyes. I wonder why they're looking at me.

I look down, oh shit...I'm wearing the dress that my best sniper-I mean, secretary bought me for Christmas. It's tan with a maroon bow on the low neckline and did I mention it doesn't even reach mid-thigh? I guess that's what they were looking at. Good thing the dress is long sleeved, it covers the bandage for the bullet wound and I have darker tan army boots that come up to mid-thigh, it covers the bandage for the other bullet wound.

I begin to walk toward the elevator, a sign said dorms for sophomores were on the third floor. I hit the button and walk in, the three guys who were staring at me literally run into the elevator with me. The doors close and believe I have entered hell. For how modern the school is, the elevator goes really slowly, I have confirmed both the demon and the blondie are perverts as they are standing really close to me, pretending to drop stuff then as they pick the stuff up, try to look under my dress.

I'm not sure if the green-eyed one is a pervert, but I think he is, I really hope he isn't. The green-eyed one turns to me with a smile on his face.

"So, you're new here?" I nod "I'm Antonio, what's your name?"

"My name's Venicaino"

"I'm Francis" he's still gonna be Blondie in my book.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!" yep, you're still Demon.

"AND WE ARE THE BAD TOUCH TRIO" Nah, I think The Bad Touch Bitches fits better.

"Hey are you related to Lovino Vargas?"

"Yeah, he's my twin brother"

I think the strange curl that sticks out of the side of my head that runs in the family gave it away, but maybe it was my face.

"What!? I thought Feli was his twin?!"

"Gilbert" I say his name slowly, I really want to say demon, but I won't "Me Feli, Lovi, and Luciano are quadruplets"

All three of the Bad Touch Bitches eyes grow wide as they stare at me. The elevator dings and yes! I have escaped the hell! I walk out of the elevator, lugging my suitcase with me, however fate is not kind to me as the BTB follow me. Demon has got guts, I have to give him that as he flipped the back of my dress up. I bet he did that to girls' skirts and I bet he got kicked in the balls and I am no exception to this.

I whip around, my face tomato red as I glare at the silver-haired demon who has stood up and is laughing. Oh you dick, you should've noticed my boots are steel-tipped. I smirked as he crumples to the floor crying in pain holding his crotch.

"You're a fucking idiot, ya know that? I should've shoved a grenade down your pants, then I wouldn't have witnesses because the other two of 'The Bad Touch Bitches' group would be dead too. However, I do not need the American police on my ass on my first day here, I really don't. Also, leave me the fuck alone or I will shove your dick in the garbage disposal while it's still attached"

I gave them a too sweet smile before whipping around and walking down the hall, trying to find room 306. Suddenly there are hand on my shoulders and now I have been spun around, I am facing Antonio.

"That was mean, you shouldn't have done that to Gilbert" oh my God, he's whining.

I knee him in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards down the hall.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

I turn around and run down the hall with my suitcase rolling behind me, I look over to the left and there it is, room 306! I kick open the door and step inside, slamming the door behind me. I see a bright pink banner hanging on the small living room wall that said "welcome to school, fratello!"

I smile and look for Lovi & Feli.

"WELCOME TO SCHOOL FRATELLO!"

**Well, that is the end of this chapter, it's pretty long, isn't it? Until next chapter! ~.3.~**


End file.
